sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (kurz: KotOR) ist ein Rollenspiel, das von Revans Suche nach der Sternenschmiede im Jahr 3956 VSY handelt. Man spielt Revan, doch das erfährt man erst im Laufe des Spiels. KotOR ist der erste Teil der Knights of the Old Republic-Trilogie, dessen Nachfolger Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith-Lords und Star Wars: The Old Republic sind. KotOR bekam zahlreiche Auszeichnungen, darunter auch Spiel des Jahres 2003. Beschreibung des Herstellers Viertausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischen Imperium sind Hunderte von Jedi-Ritter im Kampf gegen die unbarmherzigen Sith gefallen. Du bist die letzte Hoffnung des Jedi-Ordens. Kannst du dir die Macht der Jedi aneignen, um die Republik zu retten? Oder wirst du der dunklen Seite verfallen? Held oder Schurke, Retter oder Eroberer ... du allein bestimmst das Schicksal der Galaxis! Eine brandneue ''Star Wars-Rollenspielerfahrung mit einzigartigen Charakteren, Kreaturen, Fahrzeugen und Planeten. Lerne über 40 verschiedene Kräfte der Macht und erstelle dein eigenes Laserschwert. Reise zu einigen der beliebtesten Star Wars-Schauplätze einschließlich Tatooine und der Wookiee-Heimatwelt Kashyyyk. Stelle deine Gruppe aus neun Charakteren zusammen, einschließlich Twi'leks, Droiden und Wookiees. Reise zu acht großen Welten mit deinem eigenen Raumschiff, der Ebon Hawk.'' Einleitung Die Jedi Revan und Malak waren Helden der Mandalorianischen Kriege. Sie allein bereiteten dem Treiben der Mandalorianer ein Ende. Die letzten Schlachten des Krieges wurden im Galaktischen Rim ausgetragen, doch Revan und Malak kamen verändert aus dem Krieg zurück, sie waren Sith-Lords geworden und fingen einen Krieg gegen die Republik an. Da Revan der mächtigere der beiden Verräter war, blieb Malak nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem mächtigeren unterzuordnen. Malak wurde Revans Schüler. In einer Schlacht schaffte es eine kleine Gruppe von Jedi unter der Leitung von Bastila Shan, Revan in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. In diesem Moment wandte sich Malak gegen seinen Meister und befahl die Zerstörung seines Schiffes. Die Jedi schafften es aber zu verschwinden und den schwer Verletzten Revan mitzunehmen. Bastila Rettete den letzten Funken Leben in ihm und durch eine Gehirnwäsche wurde seine Errinnerung gelöscht. Er begann ein neues Leben als Soldat, nichts ahnend von seiner Vergangenheit als Dunkler Lord. Heute befehligt Malak die Flotte der Sith. Seine Ressourcen scheinen unerschöpflich. Niemand weiß, wie er das macht. Durch die Kampfmeditation Bastilas schafft es die Republik, viele Schlachten zu gewinnen. Aus Angst vor ihrer Kampfmeditation jagt Malak Bastila quer durch die Galaxis. Spielablauf Absturz auf Taris Am Anfang ist man zusammen mit dem Soldat Carth Onasi auf dem Republikanischen Schlachtschiff Endar Spire, das über Taris fliegt und von den Sith stark beschoßen wird. Carth sagt, dass man mit ihm zuerst die Jedi Bastila Shan retten und dann in einer Rettungskapsel vom Schiff flüchten soll. Auf der Suche begegnet man ein paar Sith-Soldaten, die man töten muss, um an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Als man die Brücke erreicht stellt man fest, dass Bastila schon geflüchtet ist. Jetzt muss man das selbe machen und steigt mit Carth in die letzte Rettungskapsel, die noch da ist. Befreiung Bastilas In der Rettungskapsel landet man mit Carth auf der Oberstadt, doch Bastilas Kapsel stürzt in die Slums von Taris. Um in die Slums zu kommen und sie zu finden muss man als erstes in die Unterstadt, doch der Zugang zur Unterstadt ist nur für Sith, die den Planeten kontrollieren, erlaubt. In der Cantina der Oberstadt trifft man zufällig eine Sith-Soldatin, die im Moment nicht arbeiten muss. Wenn man freundlich zu ihr ist, lädt sie einen in eine Party ein, in der auch andere Sith sein werden. Die Leute in der Oberstadt erzählen dass es in der Unterstadt und den Slums viele schlimme Dinge gibt, zum Beispiel die Rakghoul-Krankheit, mit der sich die Menschen in schreckliche Monster verwandeln und andere Menschen fressen müssen. Man erfährt auch dass man in die Slums verbannt wird, wenn man ein Verbrechen begeht und dass es dort ein Dorf der Verbannten gibt. Als man in die Party geht, in die man eingeladen wurde, muss man einem der Sith-Soldaten die Rüstung klauen, die sie im Moment nicht tragen. Mit der Rüstung geht man dann zum Aufzug in die Unterstadt, wo man von der Wache als Sith identifiziert und runtergelassen wird. In der Unterstadt angekommen, wird man direkt von einer kleinen Gruppe angegfriffen, die man aber leicht töten kann wenn man weiter durch die Unterstadt geht, wird man immer wieder von Leuten angegriffen, die sich Schwarze Vulkar nennen. Dann kommt man schließlich in die Basis einer Bande namens Geheimen Bek, die einem über die Schwarzen Vulkar erzählen. Der Anführer der Bek, Gadon Thek, erzählt dass er einmal einen schlimmen Unfall hatte und alle glaubten, dass er nun seinem Freund Brejik die Führung der Bande überlassen würde. Doch er tat dies nicht und behielt sein Amt. Brejik war so darüber verärgert, dass er sich der Bande Schwarze Vulkar anschloss und ihr Anführer wurde. Von diesem Zeitpunkt aus greift er die Geheimen Bek ständig an und versucht, Gadon umzubringen. Wenn man Gadon nach den Rettungskapseln und Bastila fragt, erzählt er dass die Schwarzen Vulkar sie gefangen genommen haben und dass sie der Hauptpreis des diesjährigen Swoop-Rennens sein wird. Er macht einem das Angebot, dass man den Vulkar einen speziellen Triebwerksbeschleuniger für ein Swoop-Bike klauen soll, das sie ihm vor kurzem gestohlen haben. Dafür darf man dann im Namen der Geheimen Bek am Rennen teilnehmen und den Triebwerkbeschleuniger benutzen. Er versichert einem, dass mit dem Beschleuniger der Sieg sicher ist. Der Haupteingang in die Vulkar-Basis soll schwer bewacht werden, aber es gibt auch einen Hintereingang. Gadon empfielt einem, die Twi'lek Mission Vao und ihren Wookiee-Freund Zaalbar aufzusuchen, da sie die Unterstadt und die Slums am besten kennen. Sie halten sich meistens in den Slums und in der Kanalisation auf, wo sie ständig nach Abenteuern suchen. Man muss mit Gadon die Sith-Rüstung gegen Sith-Papiere eintauschen, da der Eingang in die Slums noch strenger bewacht wird als der Eingang in die Unterstadt. Man kann sich auch weigern, dann kommt man aber nicht an den Wachposten vorbei. Wenn man sich dann auf den Weg macht, kann man sich durch die Unterstadt kämpfen und das Haupttor in die Vulkar-Basis erreichen, doch es ist verschlossen und lässt sich nicht öffen. In der anderen Richtung befindet sich der Aufzug in die Slums, der von den Sith schwer bewach wird. Wenn man ihnen aber die Papiere zeigt, kommt man problemlos an ihnen vorbei. In den Slums trifft man eine Frau, die einem vom schrecklichen Leben in den Slums erzählt. Dann findet man dort ein Tor, hinter dem es angeblich von Rakghoul wimmelt. Man wird vom Wächter mehrmals vor ihnen gewarnt, doch man muss hinter dieses Tor. Hinter dem Tor wird man direkt von einem Rakghoul angegriffen, doch mit Hilfe von Carth ist es schnell besiegt. Dort trifft man auch auf ein paar Sith-Soldaten und schließlich auf Mission Vao. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Wookiee-Freund Zaalbar von Gamorreanern gefangen genommen wurde und versklavt werden soll. Sie hilft einem nur, wenn man ihr vorher hilft Zaalbar zu befreien. Er befindet sich in der Kanalisation im Lager der Gamorreaner. Mission tritt der nun dreiköpfigen Gruppe bei und man begibt sich auf die Suche nach Zaalbar. Man muss in den Slums gegen weitere Rakghoul kämpfen, bis man schließlichdie Leiter in die Kanalisation findet. In der Kanalisation muss man wieder gegen eine kleine Herde Rakghoul kämpfen, was sich als sehr schwierig erweist. Das muss man fast jedes Mal machen, das man eine Tür öffnet, bis man ins Lager der Gamorreaner gelangt. Dort findet man Zaalbar und nachdem man alle Gamorreaner getötet hat, tretet er der Gruppe bei. Nachdem man einen Vulkar-Computer findet und Mission die Sicherheitsanlage der Vulkar abschaltet, erzählt sie von einem Rancor, der sich im Teil vor dem Hintereingang in die Vulkar-Basis aufhaltet. Doch sie sagt dass er sehr dumm ist und sie sich schon oft an ihm vorbeigeschlichen hat. Nun kann man über eine Leiter, die neben dem Computer ist, in die Obere Kanalisation gelangen. Dort muss man die Gänge entlanglaufen, bis man in einen großen Raum kommt, in dem sich der Rancor befindet. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ist der Hintereingang in die Vulkarbasis, den man erreichen muss. Um zur Tür zu gelangen, muss man in einen Leichenstapel, der sich dort befindet, ein Serum das man dort findet und eine Bombe legen. Der Rancor frisst dann die Bombe und stirbt. Danach muss man den Aufzug benutzen, um in die Basis zu kommen. Dort kann man entweder alle Schwarzen Vulkar töten oder sich wieder Tarnen und sich an ihnen vorbeischleichen. Man muss zuerst in den Hauptraum gelangen, wo man sich in den Computer hackt und den Droiden, der den Aufzug in den unteren Teil der Basis bewacht, deaktiviert. Jetzt geht man bis zum Aufzug und benutzt ihn um in die Untere Basis zu gelangen, in der sich der Triebwerksbeschleuniger befindet. Als man in den richtigen Raum kommt, der schwer bewacht wird, macht einer der Führer der Schwarzen Vulkar einem das Angebot, Gadon Thek umzubringen und im Namen der Schwarzen Vulkar mit dem Triebwerksbeschleuniger am Swoop-Rennen teilzunehmen. Man muss jetzt entscheiden, ob man das Angebot an- nimmt oder ihn tötet und den Beschleuniger nimmt. Wenn man sich für das Angebot entscheidet, tötet man Gadon und nimmt für die Vulkar am Rennen teil. Wenn man alle tötet und den Beschleuniger nimmt, kann man die Basis jetzt durch den Haupteingang verlassen und den Beschleuniger den Geheimen Bek bringen. Dann bleibt man eine Nacht bei den Geheimen Bek, während der Triebwerkbeschleuniger in das Swoop-Bike eingebaut wird. Am nächsten Tag nimmt man schließlich am Rennen teil und gewinnt es. Brejik, der Anführer der Schwarzen Vulkar ist aber verärgert und will Bastila nich abgeben, da er sich entschlossen hat, sie selber zu verkaufen. Dann löst sich Bastila mit Hilfe der Macht aus dem Käfig, in dem sie gefangen war, und anschließend findet ein Kampf statt, bei dem man Brejik tötet. Bastila weiß aber noch nicht wer man ist, doch als man ihr erzählt, dass man sie zusammen mit Carth Onasi retten wollte, kommt sie mit zum Stützpunkt in den Wohnungen der Oberstadt. Sie erwähnt auch, dass sie in dem Spieler große Macht spürt und dass das bei einem Soldat äußerst ungewöhnlich ist. Flucht von Taris Wenn man den Stützpunkt erreicht, kommt ein Bote der sagt, dass man sich umgehend mit einem Canderous Ordo, den man schon aus der Unterstadt kennt, treffen soll. Er wartet auf die Gruppe in der Cantina der Oberstadt. Wenn man in der Cantina ist, macht er der Gruppe ein Angebot. Er kennt ein Schiff, mit dem man von Taris flüchten kann, doch dazu brauchen sie Abflugcodes, um an der Blockade der Sith vorbeizukommen. Jemand muss in die Sith-Basis eindringen, um sie zu klauen, doch er kann es nicht tuen, da er schon oft Probleme mit den Sith hatte und sie ihn kennen. Der Gangsterboss Davik Kang, für den Canderous arbeitet, bezahlt ihn in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so gut, und deshalb plant Canderous, ihm sein Schiff, die Ebon Hawk zu klauen. Wenn man das Angebot ablehnt, kommt man nicht vom Planeten weg, aber wenn man es annimmt, kann man zusammen mit Canderous Taris verlassen. Um in die Sith-Basis zu gelangen, braucht man einen guten Droiden, der die Tore öffnen kann. Canderous sagt, man soll in den Laden von Janica Nall gehen und sagen, dass man von Canderous geschickt wurde. Wenn man die Codes hat, soll man sich mit ihm in der Cantina der Unterstadt treffen. Sobald man in den Laden geht, bekommt man den Astromech-Droiden T3-M4 für 2000 Credits. Wenn man das Geld nicht hat, muss man Janice drohen, um den Droiden umsonst zu bekommen. Der Droide wird in die Gruppe aufgenommen und mit ihm kommt man in die Militärbasis der Sith. Dort begegnet man einer Frau, die man bestechen muss, damit sie keinen Alarm schlägt. Wenn sie weg ist, hackt man sich in den Hauptcomputer der Basis und schaltet das Schutzschild eines Droiden ab, der einen Aufzug bewacht. Mit dem Computer muss man auch die Türe des Aufzugs öffnen, um ihn benutzen zu können. Wenn man den Aufzug danach findet, muss man gegen den Wachdroiden kämpfen und ihn zerstören. Wenn man den Aufzug benutzt, kommt man in einen Raum, in dem sich ein Sith-Schüler befindet. Man kämpft gegen den Sith-Schüler und besiegt ihn schließlich nach einem harten Kampf. Wenn er tot ist kann man ihm die Abflugcodes wegnehmen. Danach kann man auch die anderen Räume der Basis, in denen sich oft nützliche Dinge befinden, betreten, dies ist aber nicht nötig. Danach sucht man Canderous in der Cantina der Unterstadt auf und zeigt ihm die Abflugcodes. Er geht zusammen mit der Gruppe zu Davik Kang und sagt ihm, dass sie am Gaunerleben interessiert wären und Davik woill eine Recherche über ihr Leben unternehmen. Er zeigt der Gruppe sein Schiff, die Ebon Hawk, und bringt einen danach in ein Zimmer, auf dem man warten soll. Doch statt zu warten muss man die Ebon Hawk klauen, um von Taris verschwinden zu können. Inzwischen befielt Darth Malak den Sith, den Planeten Taris zu zerstören, da er darin eine einmalige Chance sieht, Bastila zu töten. Um mit der Ebon Hawk fliegen zu können, muss man vorher einen speziellen Code kennen, um das Schutzschild zu deaktivieren. Dafür muss man in Daviks Station in eine Folterkammer einbrechen und gegen Folterdroiden kämpfen, damit man einen Gefangenen, der diese Codes geklaut hatte, befreien kann. Wenn man die Codes hat, muss man im Hauptcomputer das Hangar-Sicherheitssystem abschalten und zur Ebon Hawk laufen. Die Sith haben bereits angefangen von ihrem Schiff aus den Planeten zu beschießen, und man muss sich beeilen. Im Hangar trifft man auf Davik Kang und Calo Nord, einem Kopfgeldjäger, die ebenfalls mit Daviks Schiff flüchten wollen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf werdensie aber von dem starken Beschuss der Sith getroffen und sterben. Man geht mit der Gruppe schnell in die Ebon Hawk und schafft es noch rechtzeitig wegzufliegen. Darth Malak will kein Risiko eingehen und befielt Taris weiter zu beschießen, bis die Stadt vollkommen zerstört ist. Trotz der Verfolgung von Sith-Jägern schafft es die Gruppe, in der jetzt auch Canderous Mitglied ist, in den Hyperraum zu springen. Man fliegt zur Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine, da das jetzt der einzige Zufluchtsort ist. Ausbildung zum Jedi Auf Dantooine angekommen, wird man dem Rat der Jedi vorgestellt, der einen anscheinend schon kennt, aber nichts darüber sagt. Bastila berichtet ihnen von der starken macht die sie in dem Spieler gespürt hat und der Rat beschließt, darüber zu reden, ob man noch ausgebildet werden kann. In der nacht hat man zusammen mit Bastila eine seltsame Vision, in der die damaligen Jedi Revan und Malak eine alte Ruine auf Dantooine betreten und dort eine Sternenkarte finden. Am nächsten Tag sagt Bastila dem Rat der Jedi, dass sie auch diese Vision hatte und sie stellen fest, dass es zwischen dem Spieler und Bastila eine starke mentale Verbindung gibt. Sie beschließen den Spieler zum Jedi auszubilden, damit er zusammen mit Bastila dieser Vision auf den Grung gehen kann. Zuerst wird man lange trainiert und zum Schüler gemacht, doch um Padawan zu werden muss man drei Prüfungen bestehen: 1. Prüfung: Der Jedi-Kodex Die erste Prüfung besteht darin, mit Hilfe anderer Jedi in der Enklave den Jedi-Kodex zu lernen. Wenn man ihn gelernt hat, muss man zu Meister Zhar Lestin gehen, der den Kodex unvollständig aufsagt. Nur wenn man seine Sätze beenden kann, besteht man die Prüfung. Dann muss man ihm noch die Sätze erklären, damit er sicher gehen kann, dass man den Jedi-Kodex auch versteht. 2. Prüfung: Das Laserschwert Die zweite Prüfung besteht darin, sein eigenes Lichtschwert zu konstruieren. Der Rat stellt einem viele Fragen über die Persönlichkeit, um die richtige Farbe für das Laserschwert zu nehmenWenn man fertig mit dem Test ist, sagt der Rat welche Farbe am besten zum Charakter des Jedi passt und gibt ihm den entsprechenden Macht-Kristall. Meister Zhar Lestin gibt dem Spieler dann den Griff, damit man das Laserschwert auf einer Werkbank zusammenbauen kann. Der Rat ist beeindruckt, mit welcher Präzision das Schwert angefertigt wurde. 3. Prüfung: Der Hain der Dunklen Seite Die dritte Prüfung besteht darin, einen Hain, der von der dunklen Seite verfallen ist, von ihr zu reinigen. Wenn man die Aufgabe bekommt, ahnt man aber noch nicht, was einen erwartet. Man muss sich durch die Weiden kämpfen, auf denen es von hungrigen Kath-Hunden wimmelt. Wenn man den Hain erreicht, findet man dort die dunkle Jedi Juhani nach einem kurzen Kampf ergibt sie sich und erzählt dem Spieler, dass sie einmal eine Jedi war, aber ihre Meisterin getötet hat und der Dunklen Seite verfallen ist. Sie bittet den Spieler darum, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, doch so reinigt man den Hain nicht von der Dunklen Seite. Jetzt kann man sie entweder töten und so den Hain mit ihrem Blut reinigen (nicht kanonisch), oder sie nach einem langen und komplizierten Gespräch zur Hellen Seite zu bekehren und sie zu überzeugen, dass der Rat sie wieder in den Jedi-Orden aufnehmen wird. verfeindete Familien Wenn man alle die Prüfungen bestanden hat, wird man in den Rang eines Padawan gehoben und in den Orden aufgenommen. Aber bevor man der Vision nachgehen kann, wird man vom Rat der Jedi auf die Mission geschickt, einen Konflikt zwischen zwei verfeindeten Familien auf Dantooine zu lösen. Die Ahlan Matale behauptet, die Nurik Sandral habe seinen Sohn Shen entführt. Wenn man das Anwesen der Sandral betretet, wird man von Nurik empfangen und schnell wieder verabschiedet. Dann trifft man aber auf die Tochter Rahasia Sandral. Sie sagt, dass Shen hier gefangen sei und bittet einen darum, ihn zu befreien. Wenn man Shen schließlich findet, weigert er sich ohne Rahasia zu gehen, da ihr Vater herausfinden würde, dass sie bei seiner Befreiung beteiligt war. Rahasia beschließt mitzukommen, doch wenn man das Anwesen verlassen will kommen Ahlan Matale und Nurik Sandral mit jeweils zwei Kampfdroiden, um ihre Kinder zu befreien. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetztung, nach der die Kinder beschließen, ihre Familien zu verlassen. Daraufhin beschließen Ahlan und Nurik, Frieden zu schließen. Sternenkarte: Dantooine Nun bekommt man vom Rat der Jedi die Mission, der Vision, die man mit Bastila hatte, auf den Grund zu gehen. Dafür muss man die Ruinen suchen, in denen Revan und Malak waren und herausfinden, was sie dort gemacht haben. Wenn man die Ruinen findet und betretet, findet man dort einen sehr altertümlichen Droiden, der versucht, auf verschiedenen Sprachen mit einem zu komunizieren. Man findet heraus, dass er 20.000 Jahre, also über 5.000 Jahre älter als die Republik, ist. Er redet von einem ''unendlichen Reich'', zu dessen Ehre eine Sternenschmiede erbaut wurde. Die Geheimnisse dieser Sternenschmiede befinden sich hinter einem Tor, doch weil man weder ein Erbauer, noch ein Sklave ist, muss man vorher zwei Prüfungen bestehen, die sich zur rechten und linken Seite des Droiden befinden. Hinter der ersten Tür kämpft man zuerst gegen einen Killerdroiden, und danach muss man an einem Computer einige Fragen richtig beantworten. Hinter der zweiten Tür muss man das wiederholen, und wenn man die Prüfungen besteht kann man hinter das Tor. Handlungsorte *Taris *Dantooine *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Manaan *Leviathan *Korriban *Rakata Prime *Sternenschmiede Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Knights of the Old Republic